


Story Tellers

by nsfwordwitch (vulpineRaconteur)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineRaconteur/pseuds/nsfwordwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Steve both relate their evening together to their two closest companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Tellers

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT a BDSM expert! Not at all! I try to be good, but I'm really just making it up as I go here. If I've made some sort of embarrassing error, please, please tell me about it!

“Alright, thanks. He’ll be right down.” Natasha hung up the phone. “The car’s waiting for you downstairs. Are you sure you’re ready to go? You still look a little spacey.”

Steve smiled at her, a goofy All-American Smile. He had his arms wrapped around his bag, holding it like a life preserver. “Yeah, I’m great. Thanks. For…everything. I’m gonna, go home and sleep now. See you later.” He waved as he walked out the door, and she could see the pain it took. She waved back.

A minute later she watched from her front window as he hobbled to the black car waiting for him. Once it was out of sight down the street, she picked up her phone.

“Hey. You’re in New York, right? I just sent my sub home. How soon can you get here?”

 

Tony was staring vacantly at an enormous TV and casually weighing the pros and cons of getting off the couch to jack off when the elevator opened. “Well well, the Captain’s valiant return. Punch any Nazis tonight?”

“Nooooo Tony, for the millionth time, I’ve already punched them all.” Steve giggled to himself and Tony raised his eyebrows.

“You alright there?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m great.” Steve shuffled over and lay down on the half-circle of couch and put his head in Tony’s lap, facing out to the TV. Surprised but pleased, Tony started to pet Steve’s hair. “I just wanted to come back here and be with you and Pepper. Where…is Pepper?”

“DC for the night. Just you and me, pal.”

“You are probably pretty horny.”

“As a matter of fact, I am! Very perceptive of you, Captain. And now that you’ve been uncouth enough to bring it up, I think that makes you obligated to do something about it.”

“Bluhaha, are you kidding? I’d probably fall asleep with your dick in my mouth.”

Tony sighed. “I was sort of afraid you’d say that. It’s okay. That just means you owe me.” He patted Steve on his bicep, only to hear an intake of breath. “Your arms? How does she even beat you on your arms?”

“She didn’t, she…. Are you sure you want to hear this?” Tony tilted his head and looked down at Steve. “Right. Of course you do.”

 

Natasha had just put the dirty sheets in the laundry hamper when Clint knocked on her door. “It’s open,” she called. He walked into the small studio as she was opening a clean sheet and tucking the edges into place.

“Like nothing ever happened, huh?”

“Not exactly. If it hadn’t I wouldn’t be so fucking turned on right now.”

“And thus, I was summoned.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” She smiled at him. She had on a white bathrobe, but now she took it off and lay down on the bed. “So are you gonna stand there all night or what?” Clint kicked his shoes off and left them by the door. The rest of his clothes followed, but before he slumped down next to her he noticed something on the floor.

“Christ, is that what I think it is?” He lifted a black rope off the floor under the bed. “Is this that unbreakable shit Pym’s been working on?”

“Almost. That’s the last prototype, but it’s not quite unbreakable enough. So I got to take it home.”

“What for?”

“I did tell you who just left here, right?”

“Oh. Wow.” He rubbed the material between his thumb and forefinger. “Pretty rough for that kind of thing, right?”

“He’s pretty strong. Normal rope just wasn’t cutting it.”

“What, is it Banner?” He smirked.

“I will answer no questions regarding my partner’s identity. Like I’ve told you before.”

“Alright, fine.” He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over, kissing the inside of her thigh. “Then without too many revealing details, tell me what happened.”

 

Steve rubbed his head on Tony’s leg, shifting the boxer leg so that his face was on skin. He had removed his brown leather jacket and dropped it on the floor. His button-down wouldn’t have fit over his tender areas, so he was down to a white undershirt. “I went to her apartment like we’d arranged. She told me she’d got some new rope to try out so I thought, great, perfect, how exciting. So I get there and she has me take off my clothes and sit on the bed. Then she ties up my wrists in front with this black rope. It’s got a rough texture, and I can already feel it irritating my skin which is, uh, really great actually.”

Tony reached down and took one of Steve’s hands. He examined the wrist, which was wrapped in a white bandage. “She put some ointment on it afterwards. The bandage is just to keep it on. It’ll probably be all healed tomorrow.”

“If only we all had super metabolism.”

“Yeah. Anyway.”

 

Clint nosed Natasha’s pubic hair while she talked. “We started off pretty slow. I slapped him around for a little while, just to wake him up. Then I got out the cat-o-nine-tails with the little silver balls on the strands. You know the one I mean?”

“Vaguely,” was Clint’s muffled reply.

“Well I used that on his back for a while. He was really worked up then.” She looked down at Clint and sucked in a breath as he moved his nose to her clit.

“Then what happened?” he asked.

 

Tony worked his fingers into Steve’s hair and tried to think about what Steve was saying instead of his own lazy erection, but they were quickly becoming the same thing. He watched his friend’s dreamy expression washed in the pale light from the TV.

“Then she untied my wrists, and I didn’t really know where she was going with that, but she had me lie on my back, on the floor, and put my legs and arms up. Then she tied up my forearms together, then connected them to my knees. Once that was done she rolled me over so I was kneeling with my ass up in the air. She took the same damn thing she was using before and started on the back of my thighs first. Eventually she started hitting my ass every few uh, lashes, I guess. Then she hit my ass more often, then more, until she was focused on it completely. Every now and then one of the little silver balls would hit my asshole and wow, that was, wow.”

 

Natasha was having an increasingly difficult time telling the story. Clint was pulling on her clit with his lips and two of his fingers were making a familiar journey to the end of her passage. Her own fingers were wrapped into his hair.

“So then, I could tell he was getting cl-close, so I stopped and moved on. First I untied him again, and told him to get on the bed. Then I tied his arms down to his sides. I wrapped the rope around his biceps and his chest.” Clint thought of something cheeky to say then, but was unable to convince his mouth to do anything other than what it was already busy with. “I made sure his nipples were still visible because I thought even this guy would regret the consequences of rope burn in ssssome areas….” She paused, breathing hard. “I have a second piece of the rope, another prototype. I used that one to tie his ankles to the end of the bed. And then I started flogging his crotch.”

 

Tony shifted uncomfortably. “That’s…pretty…huh.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, half-closed eyes and sleepy smile turned to Tony’s leg.

“And it’s all, I mean, safe, right?”

“I trust her. She’s smart enough to know better than to really, really hurt me. You know that. You probably did some kind of invasive background check as soon as I told you she offered….”

“I sure did, kitten.”

Steve sighed, exasperated.

 

Natasha had worked up more of a sweat talking about Steve than she had when it had happened. She had spent the last minute too distracted by Clint’s mouth to speak, but he let up for a second so she could finish.

“By that point, he was so, so close, I could tell, so I just didn’t let up, I just kept whipping, and his cock twitched every time I hit it and it was dripping onto his stomach and then he finally—“ Natasha cried out as she came, Clint tongue deep in her pussy.

 

Steve’s head was all the way in Tony’s lap now, and he was turned to look at his friend’s mixed expression. “That’s…quite a story.”

Steve shrugged. “You asked.” He turned his head and found Tony’s erection. “Sorry, Iron Boner. Too tired to help you tonight.”

“Alright, old man. Let’s just go to bed already, then.” The two of them stood up and leaned on each other as they stumbled to bed.

 

Clint waited for Nat to fall asleep before he went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. As soon as it was warm he stepped in and started pulling on his cock. If someone suggested to him that he was getting the short of the stick in this small arrangement with Natasha he would have laughed. He loved hearing her stories. While their own attempts together had faltered pretty much on the first slap, little else turned him on like thinking about her beating on other men.

He had narrowed down who her partner was to someone who either worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. or was otherwise part of the “super community”. Probably someone they both knew, or she wouldn’t have to keep so much in the dark. So while he masturbated in the shower, his imagination shifted between faces: Stark, Banner, even Thor. Hell, it could be Pym, what with his generous donation of the rope. Personally, he hoped it was Stark. Clint would have liked to slap him himself. With one final tug, he gasped and came, his cum washing down the shower drain.

 

Steve woke up in the middle of the night and took a moment to decide where he was. He turned and saw Tony asleep next to him. A little bit of exploring with his hand and he found that Iron Boner hadn’t gone anywhere. Pleased, he slid over and kissed Tony’s face. No reaction, just a shifting in his sleep. Undeterred, Steve kissed him again, harder. His eyelids flicked open and closed again.

Steve reached down and touched Tony’s hard cock. Tony murmured and opened his eyes again. Without a word Steve’s head disappeared under the covers. Tony’s eyes went wide when he felt Steve’s lips on the head of his erection, and he gasped as they slipped further down. Within a minute he came hard into Steve’s mouth. Tony sighed, and almost immediately fell back to sleep. Steve wormed back to his side of the bed and kissed Tony’s forehead before rolling over and back into sleep himself.


End file.
